Het Huis Anubis (original series)
"Het Huis Anubis", also known as "House of Anubis and the Secret Club of the Old Willow" because of later spin-offs, was a Dutch/Flemish soap opera series in which six teenagers search for a treasure. Het Huis Anubis was broadcast from September 26, 2006 to December 4, 2009 on the Dutch/Flemish version of Nickelodeon. The series was made in cooperation with Studio 100, a Flemish company. When Het Huis Anubis was still airing, it was rated 9, which would mean in the United States it's rated PG. In re-runs, it's rated AL, which would mean it is rated G in the United States. On the DVD's, it was rated 6, which would be TV-Y7 in the US. With four seasons and 404 episodes, this series was very popular in Flanders and The Netherlands. This is the original version of House of Anubis. Other Versions Das Haus Anubis, the German version of the series, utilizes the same story but with their own cast. Since September 2009, this version is available in Germany, Switzerland and Austria on the broadcaster Nick. The show ended in 2012 with three seasons. The first movie of Het Huis Anubis was also remade. In Sweden, a dubbed version of the series called "Huset Anubis" is available since fall 2009. In November 2009, a dubbed version called "La Casa de Anubis" premiered in Mexico and was played until August 2010, although only the first season was dubbed(most likely because the American version was about to start airing). In England and the United States, there was a new series called House of Anubis which started in January 2011 and later in the year for the UK. The first season soon finished in February and season two began in January 2012. Season two ended in March 2012 and season 3 has been confirmed and is currently being filmed. Season 3 of House of Anubis began on January 3, 2013 and ended in April. The American version is notorious for began extremely different from Het Huis Anubis, and Das Haus Anubis. Films The Het Huis Anubis films do not actually continue with the plot of the series. All films have a separate plot. Anubis and the Path of Seven Sins '' '' Originally called "Het Huis Anubis en het Pad der Zeven Zonden", came out on October 8, 2008. This was the first Anubis film to appear in cinemas. Synopsis: The residents of the house of Anubis go on a school trip, but they are disturbed by something unexplainable. They end up in a ghost town and find out about an age-old legend. Who is Duke Rohan, the Duke without a heart? And what does the entrance to the Path of Seven Sins mean? Anubis and the Wrath of Arghus Originally called "Het Huis Anubis en de Wraak van Arghus," came out on December 16, 2009. Synopsis: To celebrate Alfie's birthday, the residents decide to visit a haunted house. Strange things start happening. All residents disappear one after another. Alfie thinks there is a vampire. But Nina doesn't think so, because she encounters strange messages all over the place. And what's more, a peculiar man haunts the house. Anubis and the Return of Sibuna! Originally called "Het Huis Anubis en de terugkeer van Sibuna", and was broadcast on October 31, 2010 on Nickelodeon. The return of Sibuna was the only one of the films not to appear in cinemas. Synopsis: Alfie is cursed by a Germanic order. In the hospital, he is visited by his friend Bellona. Amber doesn't like it, but is this Bellona really who she says she is? The only way to help him is to reunite the Sibuna club. In a race against the clock they try to save Alfie, but also their friendship. Cast The cast was picked by Studio 100's own Gert Verhulst, well known in The Netherlands and Flanders by his performance in the kids' show Samson & Gert. All cast members have a decent skill level in singing and dancing, which can be seen in their shows and tours around The Netherlands and Flanders. Loek (Nienke's actress) sang all of the opening songs. Opening Songs Season 1: Het Huis Anubis (The House Anubis) Season 2: Het Geheim (The Secret) Season 3 and 4: Stenen (Stones) Books Several Books of the series were made. The story, which was originally written by Anjali Taneja, was edited by Alexandra Penrhyn Lowe for the book series. The books are told from the perspective of Nina, and omit various side storylines from the series. De Geheime Club van de Oude Wilg Translated, the title of this book means, "The Secret Club of the Old Willow". This was the first ever book to be released by Studio 100 and Alexandra Penrhyn Lowe. It was released on December 1, 2006. The book is about the first part of the first season of Het Huis Anubis, from episode 1 to episode 61, which aired throughout Fall 2006. Het Geheim van de Tombe "The Secret of the Tomb" is the second book. It is about the second part of season one, and follows episodes 62 to 114, which aired throughout Spring 2007. It was released on May 23, 2007. De geheimzinnige vloek "The Mysterious Curse" covers the first half of the second season that aired in Fall 2007 which covers episodes 115 to 174. It was released on December 10, 2007. De Uitverkorene Translated, it means "The Chosen One". It was released on May 26, 2008. The book covers the second part of the second season that aired in Spring 2008 and covers episodes 175-234. Het geheim van Winsbrugge-Hennegouwen Translated and using the names from the English version, this title translates to "The secret of Frobisher-Smythe". The book covers the first part of the third season which aired episodes 235-304 that aired in the Fall of 2008. It was released on December 12, 2008. De Traan van Isis "The Tear of Isis" was released on May 27, 2009 and covers the events from the second half of the third season that aired in Spring 2009 and covers episodes 305-354. Hha lees06 traanvanisis.jpg Hha lees05 geheimvanwinsbrugge.jpg Hha lees04 uitverkorene.jpg Hha lees02 geheimvandetombe.jpg Het-Huis-Anubis-De-geheime-club-van-de-oude-wilg-deel-1-21992437.jpg 1.jpg De vloek van Anchesenamon "The curse of Anchesenamon" was the last book and covered the complete fourth and final season, which only aired in one part. The fourth season was aired in Fall 2009 with episodes 355-404. It was released on December 27, 2009.